Los planes de la vida
by mary mustang cullen
Summary: A veces nosotros hacemos planes, y no se hacen como nosotros queremos, pero siempre lograremos hacerlo, de esto se trata esta historia, lograra Carlisle y Esme cumplir sus planes.


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Los Planes de la vida.**

 **Carlisle pov.**

Estaba tan nervioso, esta noche le pondría matrimonio a mi amada novia Esme Platt, llegue hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Estas hermosa-le dije, y estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido, vi como sus mejillas, se cubrían de un rosado, hermoso como ella.

-Gracias-me dijo y se acercó a besarme-Te amo-

-Te amo-la ayude a subirse al carro, antes de llegar al restaurante, vi a un carro a velocidad solo sentí un fuerte impacto, dolor, y oscuridad.

…

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Despierto, miro absolutamente todo blanco, dado que estoy estudiando para doctor sé dónde me encuentro.

-No te levantes-escucho una preciosa voz.

Volteo hacia donde la escuche, y miro a una hermosa joven-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto.

Veo como sus ojos comienza a ponerse lagrimosos, -No me recuerdas-

-Lo lamento, no sé quién eres-

-Soy tu novia-dijo, no dije absolutamente nada, ya que no sé qué decir , ella solo se levanta y se va llorando.

…

Una hora después

Veo entrar a mis amigos, ¿Por qué a ellos si los recuerdo? Bueno solo a uno Eleazar, el otro no se quién es.

-Hola-dijo Eleazar

-Hola-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien…creo-

-No puedo creer que no recuerdes a Esme-dijo el joven.

-Lo lamento-

-Como es posibles que la olvidaras-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-No te preocupes-me dijo Eleazar.

Mi otro amigo se va.

-Doctor ¿Por qué cuando mis amigos vinieron recordé solo a uno y al otro no?-

-¿Desde cuando conoces al que recordaste?-Me pregunto.

-Desde que somos niños-conteste.

-Carlisle olvidaste tus recuerdos hasta tu juventud, como a los 18 años, no te preocupes lo recuperaras-me contesta.

…

 **Esme pov.**

-Esme…ya no llores-me dijo Carmen sobándome la espalda.

-No puedo creer que Carlisle no me recuerde-dije sollozando.

-Ya veras, que lo hará-

Sigo llorando.

….

 **Al día siguiente.**

Carlisle pov.

Estaba dormido cuando despierto y recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que paso, recuerdo que esa noche le iba a pedir a Esme que se casara conmigo.

-Tranquilízate-me dijo el doctor ya que estaba nervioso.

-Recordé todo-le dije.

-Sí, tranquilo-

Mi amigo vino a verme.

-Hola, recuerdo todo le digo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, necesito ver a Esme-

-Por supuesto, yo le digo-Eleazar se va.

…

 **Una hora después.**

Esme entra-Carlisle-grito.

-Esme, mi amor, te recuerdo-le dije.

Esme llora-Lamento no haberte recordado-le dije abrazándola.

-No fue tu culpa, me alegro que estés bien-me beso, le devuelvo el beso desesperadamente.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-le dije.

…

 **Un mes después.**

Íbamos tomados de la mano con Esme por el parque, Hoy le pediría matrimonio.

-Ven Esme-le digo.

-Esme, la noche del accidente, yo esa noche te iba pedir matrimonio-Esme jadea

-Carlisle…-

-Shh-la silencie déjame hablar-Como ves eso no paso y eso me enseño que a veces los planes no son como nosotros queremos hacerlo, y por eso, Esme, te agradezco por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, Esme te amo, te amo tanto, y gracias por no haberme abandonado cuando perdí tu recuerdo. Esme…te amo, y ¿Quieres casarte conmigo-me pongo de rodillas y saco mi anillo.

Esme comienza a llorar-Si Carlisle, si-grita y me besa.

Le pongo el anillo en el dedo-Te amo-le digo.

-Te amo-nos quedamos besándonos.

Sabiendo que al fin, nos casaríamos, sabiendo que aunque a veces no haga planes, no se hacen como uno quiere, pero siempre lograremos hacerlos.

…

-Carlisle, Edward a cenar-grita mi adorada esposa, si al final nos casamos, y aquí estaba yo contándole la historia a mi pequeño hijo de cinco años.

-Voy mami-sale corriendo.

Sonrió y llego a la cocina , Esme me sonrió, cenamos en familia, disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Edward.

…

Estábamos abrazados en nuestra cama-¿Qué hacías con Edward antes de cenar?-me pregunta Esme

-Le contaba nuestra historia-

-Te amo-me besa.

-Te amo-

 **Recuerda Los planes a veces no se hacen como nosotros queremos pero siempre los haremos.**

 **Nota de autora: Hola…esta fue una historia que tuve que escribir para una tarea, solo que la edite con los nombres de Carlisle y Esme.**

Espero que les guste

Bye.


End file.
